My Senior Problem
by McNozzoFanBoy
Summary: Rated M Due to M M Scenes. Sequel to 'My Probie Problem'. Tony & Tim are finally reunited and are living together. But can Tony ignore his questions about his father? Tony needs to discover the truth about what happened. But will it rip him and Tim apart?
1. Chapter 1

_**My Senior Problem.**_

_Authors note:_

_So here is the sequel to 'My Probie Problem'. If you haven't read 'My Probie Problem' then I would recommend that you go back and read it as a lot happened in it._

_I wrote this for all of you! You make this writing so much fun so I want to say THANK YOU! _

_I love Tony and Tim and would love them to be together._

_I don't not own NCIS or any of the characters; I just like to make them do things in my stories for my own amusement._

_There WILL BE GRAPHIC M~M SCENES LATER ON IN THE STORY SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF THING DONT READ. _

_Love you all._

**Chapter 1**

It's been two weeks since McGee was taken from me and held captive, which was a horrible time for me. I had no idea what I was going to do without him; I couldn't help but blame myself for what was happening to him, after all it was my father that took him away from me. When I found out he was involved I almost lost it, I barged into his office and held a gun to his head…If it wasn't for constantly telling myself that McGee needed me… I'd of shot him there and then. To be fair I probably should have done so but then I suppose I'd of never found out where Probie was.

After finally receiving a video call from the kidnapper; who forced McGee to use his excellent hacking skills to get an untraceable connection into NCIS, I went alone to get him back. I wasn't really surprised to discover that my father was behind it all the time, but McGee was a mess. Bruises all over his face, a cut on his head and dehydrated…it broke my heart to see him suffer like that. I was given only one option to save his life, inject myself with a mysterious liquid that would kill me. I didn't even have to think twice about it really, he needed me to live and I would have done anything for him.

So that's what happened, I died. Me! Anthony DiNozzo! Died! I can hardly remember what it is was like, I just remember a mumbling noise and then finally hearing Tim's words telling me he needed me. I think that was what brought me back.

Anyway let's move things to the present day shall we? It's been exactly one week today since I awoke in the hospital with McGee crying at my side. His little face lit up when he realised I was awake. Evidently I can't be killed easily.

So here I am still stuck in a hospital bed with my Probie forever at my side; bless him he's determined to not let me do anything. It's actually kind of cute that he's trying to look after me but there's only so much I can take. The doctors have told me that I can get light exercise due to my body still aching like hell. They still haven't been able to figure out what it was I injected myself with but it seems to have worked out its way out of my system.

I sit up on the bed and begin to elbow my cushions lightly trying to get myself comfy again. McGee jumps and moves quickly towards me but I've finally had enough.

"Stop! I can fluff my own cushions Tim." I snap at him.

He stops in his tracks and then slowly returns to his chair next to the bed.

"Sorry." He says quietly.

I let out a heavy sigh; I know he's only trying to look after me.

"No, I'm sorry Probie. You know I hate being stuck here with nothing to do. If I could just…"

"We've discussed this Tony." He cuts me off. "You're not doing any work at all; you're supposed to be resting up."

"Yeah I know that. But if we could at least go home then I wouldn't be as bored." I moan at him.

McGee gets up and sits himself down on the bed next to me; he reaches out his hand and strokes the side of my face softly.

"I want you home too. But we need you to be back at 100%." He replies softly.

We have a minute of silence after this just enjoying each other's company, when he gives a little jump.

"Oh I almost forgot, I've finally finished moving my stuff in to your place. I've just got to finish unpacking the last box." He smiles.

I can't help but beam a smile right back at him. Just after I woke up I realised that I didn't want to be apart from him, so I asked him to move in with me.

"Wow. You work fast you know that?"

He lets a small laugh escape his lips.

"Well when you have Abby and Ziva helping you out, you'd be surprised how quickly things can be done. Mind you I had to bribe them with free meals."

"I'm sure you did." I reply with a light chuckle which forces me to start coughing and my chest to start aching.

Probie reaches his hand around to my back as I lean forward so he can stroke it to help me through my coughing fit.

"You alright?" He asks wryly.

"Just fine." I reply breathlessly.

Just then the doctor walks into the room and greets us with a warm smile. He doesn't mind that McGee is sat on the bed holding me; in fact the doc himself is gay. We've had many conversations of a night when I can't sleep we talk about all sorts of different things; films, men, life, he's even told me how he's found life since he married his partner two months ago.

"So Dr. Ware, you got news on when I can't get out of here? It's just the missus here wants to get me home and into bed." I ask, laughing when Probie scowls at me.

Dr. Ware gives out a laugh himself which earns him a scowl from Probie making us both laugh that little bit more.

"That's actually why I'm here Tony. You can go home today, but you must take it easy for at least another week. That means no work, no major exercise, just light stuff."

I can't help but let out a massive breath of air and smile.

"Finally! How soon can I get out of here then doc?"

"As soon as you're changed and ready to go, which I assume is now. I'll go get your discharge papers. Just remember Tony, light exercise so lay off of the sex for a few days if you can control yourself…if not then make sure you take it easy. Ok?" he warns seriously with a hint of joking.

I give him a small salute.

"Understood. Loud and Clear." I reply. Although something tells me things will definitely be loud over the next few days once I get to bed with McGee.

Dr. Ware gives his head a small shake as he leaves the room to fetch my discharge papers. I begin to nudge McGee slightly to get off of the bed so I can get my fresh clothes that have been here for days; by my request of course.

"Ok Tony, I'm moving now. You really don't like being in the hospital do you?" He giggles a little.

"Nope, not the biggest fan of them. Plus I just want to get home, crawl into our bed, put on a terrible film and then not watch it." I reply confidently.

"Wow…Our bed. It's weird hearing that go from 'your' bed to 'our' bed."

I give him one final nudge as I make my way to the bath room to change.

"Well get used to it, because I want to christen 'our' bed when we get back." I whisper in his ear making him flush a bright pink.

"But the doctor said no sex." He replies thinking he's outsmarted me.

"No he said no sex or to take it easy." I correct him. "Now let's get home so we can take it easy." I wink at him.

I lean in and press my lips against his softly before finally grabbing my clean clothes, heading into the bathroom and finally changing out of the robes that show off my perfect ass to everyone. It was finally time for us to go to our home and be happy together…but I can't help but wonder to myself, Where and What happened to my father? No one seems to know anything yet and from the conversations I've overheard NCIS haven't been able to find my father anywhere.

I knew our story wasn't over yet. But if I had any idea what was to come maybe I wouldn't want to know the answers to my questions and we could just stayed happy in this moment.

_Authors Note: _

_So here we go guys the sequel has finally kicked off. The boys are finally living together and sound like a regular couple all ready. What will happen in this one? Will Tony find out where his father is? _

_Keep reading to find out more._

_Don't forget to review. Constructive criticism is welcome as long as you're not rude about it._

_Also if you haven't already you can follow my Twitter account that is dedicated to my writing._

_Follow me on:_

_/KaneWKidlo_

_Will Update Soon._

_Love you all _


	2. Chapter 2

_**My Senior Problem.**_

_Authors note:_

_So here is the sequel to 'My Probie Problem'. If you haven't read 'My Probie Problem' then I would recommend that you go back and read it as a lot happened in it._

_I wrote this for all of you! You make this writing so much fun so I want to say THANK YOU! _

_I love Tony and Tim and would love them to be together._

_I don't not own NCIS or any of the characters; I just like to make them do things in my stories for my own amusement._

_**THERE WILL BE GRAPHIC M~M IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF THING DONT READ. **_

_Love you all._

**Chapter 2**

After an uncomfortable journey home in McGee's car that seemed to take forever, we finally made it back to my place….well our place now. Either way it's just good to be home at last, McGee parks the car and jumps out running around to my side in order to help me out of the car, normally I would of told him to leave it alone but my body was feeling pretty heavy and aching like hell so I decided I'd let him help me out for now.

"Come on. Let's get you inside and in to bed." He says softly as takes the majority of my weight.

Clearly I couldn't put as much effort into walking as I originally thought. Already I feel like I could go back to sleep for the next few days.

"You just can't wait can't you?" I told chuckle with a teasing voice.

I feel Probie let out a little laugh as my body lifts up and down slightly.

"Hey, you were all for it back in the hospital."

"That was before I realised how tired I am. Although I'll settle for a nice sleep in your arms for now." I give out a massive yawn.

I hadn't even realised that we had been moving towards the door until I look up and seen the door to out apartment swinging open. I force myself to concentrate now and lift my own weight off of Probie. He looks at me a little worryingly but I just give him a soft smile in return, slowly I make my way through to the bedroom. Once there I sit myself down on my side of the bed; the side nearest the bathroom, I take in a deep breath as my body gives yet another scream aching pain. I carefully remove my jeans and t-shirt; not being able to remove my socks as trying to reach that far down was too much for me to handle and I just lie on top of the bed.

Ahh it's nice to be back in my own bed, is it just me or do hospital beds always seem to feel like a concrete slab? My big fluffy pillows curve around my head and I instantly feel my eyes beginning to close, I hear a little rustling noise and manage to crack an eye open to see McGee at the end of the bed near my feet removing one of my socks.

"Let's get these off you, or ill never hear the end of it later. You hate sleeping in your socks" He whispers softly to himself, clearly he thinks I'm out cold and after hearing those words…I was.

I hear a mumbling noise to start with but then all of a sudden images start flashing in front of me.

"So what's it to be Junior?" I see my father on the metal catwalk.

_*Flash*_

The look in Tim's eyes close to tears. "Wh…Why?" His voice chokes.

_*Flash*_

I hear my own voice reply to him. "Because I love you, that's why."

_*Flash*_

Stabbing myself in the neck with a needle, filled with an unknown liquid. Hearing a heavy thudding noise coming from somewhere in the warehouse and realising my father was gone.

_*Flash* _

Crashing to floor face first, with McGee trying to keep me awake.

"Don't leave me Tony!"

_*Flash*_

I wake up panting and covered in sweat, I turn over and realise that I'm back in bed with McGee lying next to me snoring lightly. I look at the clock and see that it's 3am; I let out a heavy sigh and force myself out of bed in order to get some cool air. My body is completely thick with sweat and I feel like I'm cooking, making an executive decision I lose the boxer shorts; Probie will get a nice surprise in the morning.

I make way out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, turning on the cold water and filling the sink bowl; I splash my face trying to cool down. It's not the first time this happened; ever since I first woke up every time I fall asleep I'm back in that warehouse. Thankfully no-one seems to have picked up on it yet, every time I've woken the only people that have been around have been a few nurses.

I couldn't tell McGee about it but he would worry over it and demand I take some sleeping pills or something. Not a lot I can do about it really, I suppose…as much as I hate him, I just want to know where my father is and know that he is alive. I have so much that needs answering, no matter much I try a rap everything that happened around my head it still doesn't make sense as to why it happened.

I hear a faint whimpering noise coming from the bedroom; Tim's probably realised I'm no longer there. Best get back to him and see if I can get anymore sleep.

Come tomorrow; whether my bodies killing me or not I want some answers. As I re-enter the bedroom, I realise that a little light on my phone is flashing. Picking up and unlocking it I see that I have a voice message, which is unusual because anyone who knows me knows not to leave a voicemail. Pressing the appropriate buttons to activate the message I sit back down on the side of the bed, I hear McGee give out a soft hum from the movement of the bed or maybe he's sensed my presence returning because his face gives a small smile. Pressing the phone to my ear I hear the voice of Abby coming through the phone.

"_Tony! I need to see you ASAP. It's about your father, call me or come see me as soon as you get this."_

I feel my jaw drop slightly as I put the phone back down on the nightstand. What could she possibly know about my father? I need to see her, I suppose if I take it easy then I could get to her home and find out.

Just then I feel and snake its way around my waist and I feel a trail of kisses leading up my back to my neck, I can't help but lean my head towards him.

"You're awake? What's up?" He asks continuing to kiss my neck.

"Couldn't sleep and I got too hot." I reply.

"Hmmm… I can see that." He says with a voice filled with lust as he reaches down past my waist.

I take in a sharp breath as I feel hand take a firm grip of my hard cock. He wraps his other hand around my chest and begins to pull back so that I end up lying across the width of the bed. He moves himself around so that he is now on top of me. He leans his head towards and brushes my lips with his for a second before going for a full firm kiss; it was heaven, reminded me of our first kiss full of hunger, lust and want. The kiss sent an instant reaction to my cock and I feel myself buck up slightly trying to get some friction.

I hear Probie let out a small chuckle.

"I've been waiting for so long to show you how much I've missed you."

He begins to slowly work his way down my body, kissing my down my neck making sure to stop and nip my collar bone; he knows much I love it when he does that. He stops just before he reaches my crotch and looks up at me with a smug grin on his face; without realising it I had taken in a deep breath from anticipation and was only to let it out now shakily.

In one smooth motion Probie takes my whole cock into his mouth, forcing my head to tilt right back into the covers with pleasure. I forgot how great his throat felt around my cock, so soft and warm, Probie clearly forgot how great I taste as well as he seems to be more eager than usual.

Slowing pulling his head right back to my tip sending me into waves of pleasure. It's really been too long and something tells me I won't last long either. Once he reaches my tip he circles his tongue and into my slit making me moan.

"Oh god Tim." Is all I can manage to say.

He hums slightly as a reply which sends vibrations all the way down my shaft, one of his hands strokes its way down to my balls and he starts to massage them gently. This finally sends me over the edge, I go to warn him whats about to happen but the way his mouth tightens around me tells me he already knows. I let my body loose and send my seed shooting down his throat, McGee seems to lose control himself as he sucks harder trying to swallow as much as a he can; you would think he was stranded in a desert without any water.

My whole body relaxes apart from a twitch in my leg from the orgasm. I turn myself so I'm the right way around on the bed grabbing Probie in the process, pulling him to pillows with me.

"So who was on the phone?" He asks softly as he rests his head on my chest.

Trying to get my breath back I wrap my arms around him and hold him close. I think for second about telling him but I figure there's no point until I know what Abby has found.

"No-one. It doesn't matter."

I tilt my head to look at my Probie and see that he is already asleep again. Rest is the best thing for him at the moment because I have a bad feeling in my gut about what's about to come.

_Authors Note:_

_Things will be getting interesting soon ;)_

_Keep Reading._

_Don't forget to review. Constructive criticism is welcome as long as you're not rude about it._

_Also if you haven't already you can follow my Twitter account that is dedicated to my writing._

_Follow me on:_

_/KaneWKidlo_

_Will Update Soon._

_Love you all _


	3. Chapter 3

_**My Senior Problem.**_

_Authors note:_

_So here is the sequel to 'My Probie Problem'. If you haven't read 'My Probie Problem' then I would recommend that you go back and read it as a lot happened in it._

_I wrote this for all of you! You make this writing so much fun so I want to say THANK YOU! _

_I love Tony and Tim and would love them to be together._

_I don't not own NCIS or any of the characters; I just like to make them do things in my stories for my own amusement._

_**THERE WILL BE GRAPHIC M~M IN THIS STORY. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF THING DONT READ. **_

_Love you all._

**Chapter 3**

The next morning I awoke before McGee and began to plan my means of seeing Abby without anyone else finding out seeing as how I'm supposed to still be on bed rest and Probie would put a whole through the roof if I tried to leave the apartment on my own, let alone drive my car.

I begin to slowly cook some breakfast for myself and McGee using the counter as support when I feel my knees give a weak shake. How I'm going to make it to Abby is beyond myself when I start to think about it, but I need to know what she has found out. I'm a DiNozzo after all it wouldn't be right for me to fully rest, we always jump back in the deep end before being 100% ready again.

As I focus on maintain my balance and getting this breakfast finished I hear slight ruffling coming from the bedroom. Smiling to myself I begin a countdown in my head, 5…4…3…2... and sure enough on time 1…

"Hey…you shouldn't be cooking." I hear Probie talk through a yawn.

I turn myself around to face him as he comes over to me. Wrapping my arms around his waist and I give him a quick kiss.

"Well I couldn't have you going to work as McHungry now could I?"

"Hmmmmmm…I suppose. But how about you let me finish this all off and you go sit down." He bargains with me.

I let him go and hand over the cooking for him to finish off. It's a good thing too because by the time I sit myself down on the sofa my legs are slowly aching painfully. I'll have to get a cab when I go to see Abby.

Once we've both ate some breakfast and Probies finally got himself ready for work I walk him to the door and give him a quick kiss goodbye.

"Go get'em Probie" I say giving his butt a gentle tap.

He lets out a laugh. "Just make sure you rest up, I'll bring food back with me if it's not a late one."

I watch him walk away from the apartment, as soon as I close the door I begin searching for my phone. Time to put my plan in action, finally finding the phone under the bed; how it got there I don't know. I scroll through the contact list looking for Abby, pressing the call button I hear it the dial tone; I hope to god she hasn't got her music on otherwise she won't hear me calling. After the fourth ring of the second attempt I finally get an answer.

"Tony! Sorry I had Brain Matter on and didn't hear the phone." She quickly tells me her excuse.

"Yeah I gathered that Abs. Look I got your message, I'm coming to see you today but not until the others are out of the building. When they leave you need to call me so I can come to the lab. Don't tell anyone I'm coming in, if Probie catches me he'll flip out seeing as how I'm supposed to be on bed rest still." I explain to her with a serious tone in my voice.

"Ok Tony. Call you when they leave and don't let your man catch you. I'm on it…. Hold on a minute." She finishes quickly.

I can hear her voice go quieter now as if she has put the phone down and stepped away, I quickly realise this is the case when I hear her talking with McGee.

"Hey Abs, did I leave some of my kit down here?" He asks

"Yeah you did Timmy….Here it is. You got a case?"

"Yeah…going to be a long one too by the sounds of it. Whats up Abs?" he voice slightly concerned.

"Nothing why?" Even I can tell her voice sounds guilty.

"There's no music, that's all." He replies to her pointedly.

"Oh! I was just about to put it on. I've really only just got in and setting up." She lies.

"Ahh fair enough. See you later." He sounds a bit more cheerful now and normal.

A few more seconds of silence before Abby returns to phone; I'm guessing she was making sure it was safe to resume our conversation.

"Take it you heard that?" She asks.

"Yeah I did. I'll be there soon Ab." I tell her hanging up the phone.

Ten minutes later and I was fully clothed and in a cab on my way to NCIS. As long as I move quickly and smoothly then no-one should stop me to ask how things are doing, just want to get in and back out again as quickly as possible so not to get caught by Probie.

Finally making way through the NCIS building without anyone noticing me I reach Abby's lab. When she sees me enter she runs towards me with a huge smile on her face.

"Tony!" She shouts throwing her arms around me, making me wince slightly.

"Take it easy Abs, still hurting here." I chuckle.

"Oh! I'm so sorry; it's just really good to see you back here." She says apologetically.

She releases me and turns back to turn her music down so we can talk better. I follow her over to one of her work tables in the opposite end of the lab and take a seat by her computer. As I make myself comfortable she sits on the end of her desk fidgeting with her hands.

"So you wanted to see me about my father?" I say pushing her to come out with whatever it is.

She jumps up off of the desk and begins to pace back and forth in front of me.

"Ye…Yeah I did… Look Tony, don't get mad but me and Tim were…"

Just as she starts her sentence two voices travel through the lab indicating someone's approach. Just my luck as well that it had to be Probie and Ziva.

"Oh come on Ziva, have you ever known him put his orders nicely." We hear his voice echoing.

"Well no. But he made us get geared up for nothing." Ziva voice replies

"Hey, at least you get to go back."

Both mine and Abby's heads shoot to each other's, both us wearing a look of pure horror.

"I thought he was gone!" I hiss to her as she begins to shove me to the floor.

"So did I, we both heard him say he was going out on a case. Just get on the floor below the window and stay quite." She hisses back and runs back out to the rest of her lab.

Just as Abby makes out of the room, the pair enter the lab.

"Hey Abs." McGee greets.

"McGee! Shouldn't you be on a case and not slacking off here, I have important work to do you know." Abby practically snaps at him. I feel my eyes roll; poor girl can't cover anything up to save her life.

"Err...Yeah. Me and Ziva were on our way to the scene when Gibbs sent us back. Ziva's here for some results and I was told to help you decode some stuff from another case." He explains.

"Yes Abby if I could just have the ballistic results then I can be on my way." Ziva says politely.

"Here!" Abby practically snaps again followed by the rustling of paper; I'm guessing she just thrust into Ziva chest.

"Oh!...Well…Thank you Abby. I'll see you guys later then." Ziva sounds very taken aback from the reaction.

A few seconds of silence follows and I gather that McGee and Abby are waiting for Ziva to leave completely.

"Ok Tim, I'll sign over the evidence to you but you will have to do the decoding somewhere else I'm very busy down here and you'll be in the way." Abby breaks the silence pointedly.

"Right…Ok. Before I go though, can I talk to you about something?" McGee's voice goes very quiet causing me to sit up and edge towards the door slightly. The only time his voice goes quite is when he's hiding stuff.

"You know I'm always here for you to talk to Timmy." Abby returns back to her usual chirpy self.

"Well as you know I've been keeping track of Tony's father since the incident a few weeks ago."

I feel my jaw physically drop. Gob smacked doesn't even begin to cover the shock I'm feeling, all this time and he knows where my father is. But that can't be right can it? I over-heard him telling Ziva no-one knew where my father was in the hospital.

"Hmm Yeah I know, and how you've not been telling anyone about apart from me." Abby answers my unheard question for me.

"Right. And Tony can never find out that I've known his whereabouts this long as he'd probably go nuts and look for him. He's not fully rested yet so it's best he doesn't know yet." Probie continues.

"Yeah, I already know all of this Tim. So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Abby pushes the conversation forward.

"Well…The thing is the past week, his father has gone dark. There is no trace of him anywhere and I'm beginning to think that he may play a part in one of our cases. I need to know if he's come up from any of the evidence yet." He finally gets to his point.

I hear a few more rustling of papers which must be Abby searching through her printed results.

"Nope, he hasn't come through my system yet." She tells him.

"Oh…Ok. Thanks Abs I'll go and crack on with this computer then. I'll be upstairs if you need me." He replies.

Another couple of seconds of silence follows before Abby comes back into the side room looking down at me. She offers her hand to help me off of the floor. Guilt written all over her face.

"So was that what you were going to tell me?" I ask brushing my pants off.

"Yes and no." She replies as she walks back into the open lab.

"What do you mean yes and no?" I pursue.

"That was part of what I was going to tell you. Because you'd need to know about all of that; which you totally shouldn't be mad at Tim for by the way. Before I told about what I found."

"Which was what Abby?" I ask feeling exhausted already.

"That I lied to Tim just now. Your father's prints came up in a case." She says glumly.

"Which one?" I ask feeling myself holding a breath.

"Just understand that I wanted you to know first before I tell the others." She rapidly explains.

"Which case Abs!" I snap.

"Double Homicide of two naval officers. His prints are on the murder weapon."

_Authors Note: _

_Oooooooh so Tim knew where Senior was all along! Will Tony bring it up with him? And where is Senior now? Is he really capable of a double homicide?_

_Keep Reading._

_Don't forget to review. Constructive criticism is welcome as long as you're not rude about it._

_Also if you haven't already you can follow my Twitter account that is dedicated to my writing._

_Follow me on:_

_/KaneWKidlo_

_Will Update Soon._

_Love you all _


	4. Chapter 4

_**My Senior Problem.**_

_Authors note:_

_So here is the sequel to 'My Probie Problem'. If you haven't read 'My Probie Problem' then I would recommend that you go back and read it as a lot happened in it._

_I wrote this for all of you! You make this writing so much fun so I want to say THANK YOU! _

_I love Tony and Tim and would love them to be together._

_I don't not own NCIS or any of the characters; I just like to make them do things in my stories for my own amusement._

_**THERE WILL BE GRAPHIC M~M IN THIS STORY. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF THING DONT READ. **_

_Love you all._

**Chapter 4**

'What did you just say?' I ask again not entirely sure I heard her correctly the first time although I know the shock is just clouding my judgment.

Abby eyes me wearily again now and hesitate slightly before repeating herself again.

"Double Homicide. His prints are on the murder weapon." She says again.

I look into her eyes for a few seconds trying to work out if this is just some accidental occurrence or not. But I know 100% that Abby doesn't make mistakes especially not about something like this. I notice Abby starts to fiddle with her fingers as she starts to walk around her lab before she speaks again, this time her voice a little shaken; I'm guessing she doesn't know how I will react to her words.

"But isn't…..Isn't this a good thing? Now we know what he's involved in we have a lead to finding him and putting him away."

"No…" I reply instantly, but then I catch myself short.

Was that really my answer? I know he needs to locked up and punished for what he's done; and I want him to suffer and feel my pain for what he did to McGee. But….I can't have arrested just yet, I need to see him and deal with him myself. The only way justice will be served for my father is through my hands.

"No?" Abby eyes me wearily sounding astonished before going into a full rage.

"Are you crazy!" she screams as she stomps her way towards and then starting to hit me in the arms between her words.

"After everything…" Slap "He did you want to…." Slap "Hide it from NCIS….." Slap "Almost killed you…." Slap; this time the slap got a little higher up my arm. "He Almost Killed McGee!" The final slap didn't connect with my either of my arms, to be fair the final slap wasn't even a slap; through shear rage Abby had lost herself for a second and punched me in jaw. To be fair I can't say I blame her, for we both know that my saying 'No' to my father being found means I'm asking her to lie to the whole team.

After I recoil from the punch, Abby throws her arms around instantly pulling me into a hug, in which she tucks her head into my chest making me wheeze in pain slightly.

"I won't lie to Gibbs." She says firmly.

"I'm sorry Abs. I don't want to have to ask you to lie to anyone. But I need time to find my father myself, so I can deal with him before the others."

I feel her head nod against my chest, so I continue.

"Tell you what Abs; I'll make you a deal. Next time you're asked about results concerning my father, you hand them over…." I start giving her a second to let this sink in.

"I sense a 'but' coming." She mumbles.

"But I need you tell the others to not let me anywhere near this case…."

"But then how will find your father then?" She asks.

"I need you to fill me in on anything they find about my father. If they know I'm looking for him, they will do whatever they can to stop me; especially McProtective." I state to her.

She pulls out of the hug and folds her arms staring at me, taking a few seconds to think about it.

"Well…I suppose I'm not lying to Gibbs this way."

"True."

"And if I refuse to feed you the information?"

"Then I will find another way to my father." I state plainly.

"I suppose I don't have choice then do I Tony? Not if I want to make sure you stay safe. However I request that you don't do anything stupid in return." She replies holding her hand out to me.

"Deal?"

"Deal" I take her hand and give it a gentle squeeze.

Just then my phone begins to buzz and my magnum ringtone begins to play. I look at the screen and see it says 'McProbilicious'. I raise a finger up to my lips as I look at Abby to signify to remain silent; she nods in acknowledgment.

"Should you be fighting crime Probie?" I say as I answer the phone.

I hear him give out a little chuckle.

"Well I was but then the big boss sent me back to my cave to do tech work. You're sounding much better than you were this morning. I was just thinking about you and figured I'd check in."

I couldn't help but blush a little; he was checking on me because he cares. My blushing made Abby give me a quizzical look while laughing at the same time. I'll give him some affection back the only way I know how.

"You just wanted to make sure I was over-doing it and watching your weird avatar porn, didn't you?" I tease.

I can't but grin as I see Abby put two hands over her mouth trying to stop herself from laughing as she heads to the other end of her lab shaking her head.

"That's clearly why I rang." He chuckles.

"In all seriousness though Probie, I'm fine. I'm just chilling in bed watch DVD's." I lie to him.

"Good that's what I like to hear. You keep resting; I'll be home early tonight I reckon, so do you want Chinese or Thai?"

"Hmm….Which ever I just want another helping of you." I say in my husky tone. I just couldn't help myself to be fair.

"Right…and on that note I best go because I know where that voice leads and I'm not having phone sex while I'm working." He says jokingly.

"Oh…Probie I have no idea what you mean. Would I ever try to get you off over the phone?" I fake astonishment.

"You did a few days ago when I went for lunch while you were still in hospital." He laughs.

"Not the point." I throw back at him.

"So what is?"

"That you haven't asked what I'm wearing yet?"

I hear him give off a little sigh and chuckle.

"I'll see you later Tony. I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I reply seriously and then he hangs up.

Abby comes back out of her lab now still laughing to herself.

"You really can't help yourself can you?" She laughs.

"What can I say; being me is a gift and a curse."

We just smile at each other for a moment before I realise something.

"Oh crap!" I give my head a little slap,

"What?" Abby asks concerned.

"I'm going to have to get through the bullpen to get out of the building and McGee's there." I say to her.

At the realisation she gives her eyes a quick roll.

"Oh yeah. I guess you're going to need a distraction. So you can escape." She says with cunning and excitement in her voice.

"Why do I get the feeling you have a plan in the midst here?" I can't help but feel a little worried.

"Don't worry Tony, it'll be easy." She says lightly.

"Somehow I doubt that, this is Probie where on about. He has a sixth sense for these things."

_Authors Note: _

_So I decision from Tony and Abby's going to help him. Tim thinks everything is fine and that Tony's at home. The only problem now is Tony's got to sneak past Tim to get home and make good on his plans. Will Tony get caught on his way out?_

_Keep Reading._

_Don't forget to review. Constructive criticism is welcome as long as you're not rude about it._

_Also if you haven't already you can follow my Twitter account that is dedicated to my writing._

_Follow me on:_

_/KaneWKidlo_

_Will Update Soon._

_Love you all _


	5. Chapter 5

_**My Senior Problem.**_

_Authors note:_

_So here is the sequel to 'My Probie Problem'. If you haven't read 'My Probie Problem' then I would recommend that you go back and read it as a lot happened in it._

_I wrote this for all of you! You make this writing so much fun so I want to say THANK YOU! _

_I love Tony and Tim and would love them to be together._

_I don't not own NCIS or any of the characters; I just like to make them do things in my stories for my own amusement._

_**THERE WILL BE GRAPHIC M~M IN THIS STORY. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF THING DONT READ. **_

_Love you all._

**Chapter 5**

"Ok Abs, so whats the plan for getting me out of the building?" I ask eyeing Abby as she begins to bounce up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Well Tony, we need a distraction. So I will go ahead of you and distract Tim with my awesome distraction skills and while I do that you need to make your way to the elevator. "She explains in voice that makes the whole thing seem easy.

"Are you forgetting that it'll take me longer than usual to limp my way across the bullpen?" I ask her with a hint of sarcasm.

"It's fine Tony I'll keep him busy enough to not notice you." Abby smiles at me.

Abby left the lab first to go up to the bull pen so she could begin to distract Probie; taking his attention away from the elevators. After five minutes I stepped into the elevator myself.

I feel my breath begin to quicken at the thought of getting caught. If he catches me then he'll know I lied to him on the phone. I begin to feel my right leg give an unsettling wobble as my head begins to spin slightly…Ok now I really need to get out of here quick. The doors of the elevator open with a little 'ding' noise signalling I was at my destination, the noise of the bullpen hits my ears; seems that everyone who wasn't here earlier decided to come back at the same time.

I take in a deep breath trying to get myself to stay calm as my leg gives yet another unstable wobble. I just need to keep my head down, seeing as how I'm no longer just avoiding McScout anymore. Trying to move as quickly as I can, I half drag myself out of the elevator and begin my venture across the bullpen.

As I reach the teams desks I see McGee's back is to me as Abby is throwing her arms all over the place; no doubt she's filling him in on the latest concert she went to. Abby's eyes look up and meet with mine causing her to give me a small grin that says 'we have this in the bag'. Unfortunately it seems that McGee has seen the break in eye contact from Abby and begins to turn around to see what it is she is looking at exactly.

It seemed that I caught him turning around before Abby could, as I did the only thing I could think of; I bit into my left hand, so I wouldn't shout out in pain, as I gave a little dive to the floor landing smoothly behind Ziva's desk. As soon as I hit the floor a pain shoots up my right leg as if it has just been skewed by hundreds of very tiny, very real, very sharp knives; causing me to bite harder than I intended onto my hand. From behind the desk I could hear McGee questioning Abby.

"You were looking at something….or someone. Whats going on?" He asks sternly.

I hear Abby give a little squeak before she could answer him.

"I have no idea what you're on about Timmy. I wasn't looking at anything….or anyone. Your imagining things you are. Anyway back to the concert….." She tries to distract him again.

"In a minute Abs." I hear him interrupt her and the sound of his chair being pulled back.

"Results!" Abby practically shouts. "I almost forget I have results for you…In the lab….Now!" She continues.

"Wait? You had results and didn't say anything until now?" McGee sounds surprised.

"Yes. Now come on!" Abby sounds a little too rushed with her words.

"Ow...Ok Abs just stops pulling on my arm." I hear him wine slightly.

I hear rushed footsteps as they both pass me by, McGee completely oblivious to my whereabouts.

I stay behind Ziva's desk for a couple of minutes until I can determine its all clear. As I stick my head up over the desk I see the back of McGee disappear behind the elevator doors.

"Ok Tony…Let's get out of here." I say to myself through gritted teeth as I use Ziva's desk to help steady myself.

I slowly continue to make my way towards the elevators just across from Ziva's desk. Slowly but surely I make it to my destination. "Come on. Come on. Almost free." I mumble to the elevator as I hammer the call button.

Just as I hear the small 'ding' of the elevator, I fail to hear the one across the other side of the bullpen. I stick my foot into the lift when I hear it.

"Ah Ha! Stop right there DiNozzo!" McGee's voice calls across the bullpen.

I turn as I see him walking towards me, Abby cowering behind him like a scolded school girl. For a moment I consider just stepping into the elevator and running, but I know that will only make the situation worse now that I've been caught.

Finally McGee stops in front of me with his hands on his hips.

"Two questions. First, why the hell are you here when you should be resting? And second, why lie to me?" He sounds gutted by the second question.

I go to open my mouth to reel of some sort of excuse but nothing comes to mind. I look at Abby for help and she just gives a slight shrug of the shoulders.

"You know, if you wanted to avoid running into me, why didn't you go out of the fire escape?" He then asks looking between me and Abby.

That's when it hits us both. The Fire Escape, of course how did we not think of that, both I and Abby slap our own heads both echoing McGee's final two words.

"Fire Escape."

I look Probie in the eyes and begin to give him the 'I'm really sorry face' to see if he will go easy on me, but it only seems to annoy him that bit more.

"Don't give me the puppy dog eyes Tony. They won't work today, now the pair of you back in the bullpen and sit down. We need a nice little chat as to why you lied to me before." He doesn't half make me feel like a five year old being told off and judging by the look on Abby's face she feels even worse than I do.

Always the gentlemen Probie lets me lean on him as we walk back to our desks. I'll take that as a sign that he's still got some affection for me at the moment.

"Don't think this means you got away with it. I still want an explanation." He says almost as if he's read my mind.

"And I'd prefer it if you didn't lie to me again." He finishes as he sits me into his chair; which we both know is far comfier than mine.

He stands in front of me towering over with his hands on his hips again. A look of thunder on his face just waiting in silence for me to try and explain why I'm here and not at home watching Magnum like I said.

I can't mention anything about my father can I? If I do that then he'll stop me from finding him, besides I wouldn't be here at all if he just told me that he was looking for…..I have a brainwave.

It would be a terrible thing for me to do if I go through with this little plan as it'll either end with McGee letting me off the hook due to feeling guilty or in a massive argument. The more I look into his stern eyes however I can't help but feel that this is partly his fault; I feel the good old DiNozzo instincts beginning to kick in and before I can even think over the awful brainwave I've had my mouth has already started speaking.

"To be fair you lied to me first." I spit quietly.

"What!"

_Authors Note: _

_Oh No I sense a storm brewing. What will happen next? Will Tony get any info out of Tim and better yet will Tim forgive Tony for lying even though he's been lying to him for the past few weeks. _

_Keep Reading._

_Don't forget to review. Constructive criticism is welcome as long as you're not rude about it._

_Also if you haven't already you can follow my Twitter account that is dedicated to my writing._

_Follow me on:_

_ /KaneWKidlo_

_Will Update Soon._

_Love you all _


	6. Chapter 6

_**My Senior Problem.**_

_Authors note:_

_So here is the sequel to 'My Probie Problem'. If you haven't read 'My Probie Problem' then I would recommend that you go back and read it as a lot happened in it._

_I wrote this for all of you! You make this writing so much fun so I want to say THANK YOU! _

_I love Tony and Tim and would love them to be together._

_I don't not own NCIS or any of the characters; I just like to make them do things in my stories for my own amusement._

_**THERE WILL BE GRAPHIC M~M IN THIS STORY. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF THING DONT READ. **_

_Love you all._

**Chapter 6**

"What!" McGee sounds really shocked by my accusation "I have no…."

"Don't deny it." I interrupt him. "I heard you in the lab with Abs earlier. You've been keeping tabs on my father without telling me." I say roughly.

"So you've been listening in on my conversations now?" He asks sternly.

"Well it's pretty hard to not listen, when it concerns my father." I feel my body beginning to heat up with anger.

"You're unbelievable. You know that right?" McGee rubs his forehead. "Did you ever stop and think for second that there's a reason that I didn't tell you?"

I fall silent, looking at the floor. I can feel it building. If we continue like this I'm really going to lose control of my mouth.

"There's stuff you don't understand Tony." His voice going slightly calmer but still holding a firm tone.

"That's right because I can't understand anything can I? I'm just some animal that does crazy shit, aren't I? I'm supposed to trust you, but you can't even give me the same in return. Are you regretting us? Is that it? " I feel my voice getting louder.

"No…" He says very quietly.

"Then tell me!" I shout.

"Alright!" He shouts back at me walking around in small circles.

I see Abby give a little jump. Poor girl's stuck in the middle here and to be fair this is the first time either of us has seen McGee actually lose his cool. I also notice a few other people in the bullpen have stopped what they are doing and looking over at us with worried looks on their faces, clearly everyone's aware of McGee's peaceful nature. He continues to walk around in small circles.

"I have been keeping track of your father without telling you." He continues loudly.

"At last!" I shout back at him. "So that's one down. Why?"

"Because I'm trying to protect you!" He practically screams his anger and frustration finally getting loose making his voice crack. I can't help but be taken aback slightly. "Have you taken a second to think about it? No! Because you're Anthony DiNozzo and you run in without thinking things through, it's all about 'act now and ask later', so forgive me for trying to keep you from either getting yourself killed or losing what we have altogether!"

"Come on, let's have it all then Tim! What is it exactly you're protecting me from?" I shout back.

I can see Abby has taken to sitting behind my desk, trying to hide herself from view. Looking like a child hiding in the corner when Mom and Dad are having an argument.

"From yourself! Do you think I want you to live with the guilt of having put your father down? Or better yet getting in a situation where I may have to put you down myself!"

"I never asked to you to protect me!"

"So I should let you do as you please? Let you throw your life away? Because if your answer to that is yes, then I'll have no part of it Tony." He looks me in the eyes now.

Staring back at him, I know exactly how much this is killing him but for some reason I couldn't care less he lied to me. He had no right to withhold information like this from me.

"I'll take the silence as your answer." He spits at me, there's silence for a few seconds and he keeps opening his mouth like he wants to say something to me.

"Don't hold back now Tim, you clearly having something else to say here."

He lets out a very heavy sigh and puts his hands up in defeat.

"You know what Tony? I don't even want to know why you lied to me. I'm done."

I can't help but be a little confused by his last two words and they hit me the same way as if someone kicked me in the gut. He's done? With what? Protecting me? Does he mean he's done with us?

"You're done? You're done with what exactly?"

"Everything! Me! You! All of it!" His voice spikes back up. He takes one last look at me and then turns and begins to walk to the elevator.

His words cut me deep. I knew I should have just taken the telling off from him and then forgot all about it but No. I had to do the DiNozzo special and cause a scene and piss him off like never before.

I feel everything crashing very suddenly, as he walks away from me towards the elevator. I quickly force myself out of the chair stumbling forwards slightly.

"Tim! Wait!" I shout to him. Trying my damn hardest to catch up to him quickly. I see him put his hand up at me in a dismissive gesture.

Abby appears at my side and puts my arm over her shoulder helping me towards the now opening elevator. As it opens Ziva and Gibbs step out of and walk towards the bullpen. McGee just carries on walking past them and steps into the elevator.

"Hey Mc…." She cuts herself off as he walks right on by and she notices me and Abby trying to chase after him.

"Tim! Wait! Please!" I shout again this time feeling the emotion cracking through, as the tears begin to fall.

"What the hell is going on here?" Gibbs asks sounding surprised and slightly annoyed.

"Please don't leave it like this." I manage to say barely loud enough for him to turn his head up at me within the elevator.

"You know? This is the first time I wish I never met you Anthony DiNozzo." He replies as a tear rolls down his cheek. "Do what you want, but don't think I'm going watch it happen."

Just as me and Abby finally reach the doors of the elevator they are almost completely closed and through the final crack I see McGee sink to his knees in the corner of the small box.

"Please, I'm sorry!" I shout. Trying to lunge forward but tripping over Abby's foot, as I fall I hit my head on the now fully closed elevator doors.

As I roll over so I'm fully on my ass on the floor I see the whole team is now standing around me. Abby crouches down and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Tony; I should never have called you." She whispers.

I take a deep breath trying to stop the tears from falling.

"No, you did the right thing Abs. I needed to know." I comfort her before she starts to blame herself for the whole situation.

"I'll ask again…What the hell just happened?" Gibbs says as he helps me up off of the floor practically carrying me back to my desk before sitting me down.

I earned myself a head slip from Gibbs and one of Ziva's 'I'm going to kill you' looks after we explained everything that happened to them. I manage to calm myself down slightly; holding my head in-between my legs while taking deep breaths, cursing myself for letting things go down the way they did.

"You're a fool DiNozzo." I hear the roughness of Gibbs' voice.

"You don't need to remind me boss." I say quietly.

"It'll blow over though. McGee doesn't hold grudges….But I understand Tony…." He continues.

I look up at him now as he pauses; clearly he wants this message to sink in to me.

"You gotta do, what you gotta do. I just hope you're prepared to make a choice when the time comes."

_Authors Note: _

_So major trouble has been caused just with the presence of senior in their lives. What will happen when Tony finally finds his father? Will Tony and Tim be able to sort their now dead relationship?_

_Keep Reading._

_Don't forget to review. Constructive criticism is welcome as long as you're not rude about it._

_Also if you haven't already you can follow my Twitter account that is dedicated to my writing._

_Follow me on:_

_ /KaneWKidlo_

_Will Update Soon._

_Love you all _


	7. Chapter 7

_**My Senior Problem.**_

_Authors note:_

_So here is the sequel to 'My Probie Problem'. If you haven't read 'My Probie Problem' then I would recommend that you go back and read it as a lot happened in it._

_I wrote this for all of you! You make this writing so much fun so I want to say THANK YOU! _

_I love Tony and Tim and would love them to be together._

_I don't not own NCIS or any of the characters; I just like to make them do things in my stories for my own amusement._

_**THERE WILL BE GRAPHIC M~M IN THIS STORY. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF THING DONT READ. **_

_Love you all._

**Chapter 7**

Shockingly Boss decided to let me have free rein on this whole business with my father and even allowed me to go and take a look at all the evidence gathered regarding the case in which his prints came up. However there was a small catch, I know must be accompanied by Ziva at all times.

"You know I don't need watching Ziva. I don't even know where my father is." I say over my shoulder as Ziva brings me another box filled with evidence over from storage.

"That's not why I'm watching you Tony." She replies in a matter of fact tone.

Just as she puts the box down on the desk in front of me I can't help but wonder why exactly it is that she has to stay with me. I can't help myself from staring at her with a look on my face that says 'Please explain.".

Without even looking up from the evidence box that she is now beginning to search through she continues.

"Don't give me that look Tony." It's like she has eyes in the top of her head.

"What look?"

"You know I'm keeping an eye on you so McGee can have his space."

"Tim can have as much space as he wants." I spit out bitterly.

Ziva looks up from the box and shoots me a very stern, very real 'I will kill you' look.

"This is not his fault Tony."

"Yeah, yeah Ziva. Now what have we got here." I say turning my attention to the evidence box so I don't have to think about McGee.

I hear Ziva give out a little hum as she looks over the evidence herself setting each piece down on the table. Her humming stops after a couple of minutes causing me to look up; she has a mobile phone in an evidence bag looking at as if it may talk to her.

"You know phones only talk when there's someone else on the other end."

"Funny Tony but it's not that. I don't remember this phone being at the crime scene. Also there's no note on here to say Abby's analysed it yet either."

"So why's it in storage?" I ponder.

"Why indeed?" She repeats as she looks at me.

I should have known that any case that involves my father would be nothing but trouble. I should have opened my mouth straight away to Ziva about recognising the phone. Yeah that's right I know exactly whose phone it is….it belongs to my father.

Ziva gave me the phone to run up to Abby but I've decided to take a little detour to my desk first; I know I shouldn't be taking evidence away that has been analysed yet, but I can't help the feeling I have in my gut that this phone could tell me where he is.

Reaching my desk I unlock the last drawer and pull it open to see a small laptop; I use this in emergencies when I need to do some investigating of my own. Thankfully being with a computer geek means I've learnt a few new tricks. Pulling out the laptop and placing it on my desk I turn it on and wait for it to load up, I look around the bullpen just in case Gibbs or someone comes rushing in and catches me. Once the computer is on I connect the phone and load up the programmes that Probie installed for me; instantly a small screen pops up and all the previously called numbers begin to list. I notice that the final four calls made where all to the same number and were spaced within an hour of the murder.

"And Bingo was his name-o" I say to myself with a small grin hitting the correct keys to begin a trace.

Within a few seconds the laptop gave out a small chime flashing the address of a small motel that was only a couple blocks away from the apartment. That means I could stop at home, change and get my gear before heading out to find out who my father had been calling the day of the murder.

But first I best get this evidence down to Abby for her own analysis, it won't give me much of head start but I'll take what I can get unless…..No. I couldn't…could I? It would buy some extra time but not much.

I press a couple more keys and one question comes up on the screen _'Are you sure you want to erase?'_ (Yet another trick I picked up from Probie.) I take a couple of seconds to think it through when I hear the elevator give a small 'ding' behind me. I quickly press the Enter key erasing the data on the phone and throw it back in the evidence bag.

"Tony, what are you doing? You're supposed to be on your way to Abby." I hear Ziva's voice telling me off.

"Yeah I know….but I er…." Come on Tony think, something simple will do the trick. "I had to make a call to my doctor first, so I came up here for privacy."

"Oh." She sounds surprised "Is…Is everything ok." She asks placing a hand on my shoulder.

I stand up out from my desk and begin to slowly walk to the elevator.

"Fighting fit, Ziva. Actually…" I stop and turn back towards her. "Could you take this down to Abby for me? I've got to do something" I say.

She gives me a suspicious look. Questioning my motives.

"Relax. I'm going straight home for my meds, which knock me out. So I don't need a ninja bodyguard tonight."

She snatches the bag out of my hand and grins at me slightly.

"One day this ninja will be there when you least expect it." She lets out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be sure to call Ninja Warrior and let them know you coming." I say as I turn and head towards the elevator that'll lead to the lobby.

Around ten - twenty minutes later the cab finally pulls up outside of the apartment. On my up to the door I can feel the dull ache beginning to set in due to the lack of meds, but now is not the time for taking them. I'll have to deal with the aching until later.

As I reach my door and pull out my key, I stop myself.

"What if he's home?" I say quietly to myself resting my head on the door for a few seconds.

Convincing myself to man up, I turn the key and let the door swing open. Walking in to the apartment I strain my ears trying to listen for some sign of life, after being unable to detect any sign that he was home I decide a louder approach would be necessary in case he was hiding away in bed.

"Tim…You home?" I call out as I head further into the apartment. "Look I want to apologise…" I continue as I reach the kitchen noticing a note strapped to the fridge in McGee's hand-writing.

"_Tony,_

_I decided to go and visit my sister for a few days. I've cleared it with Gibbs. I know you will do whatever you feel you must when it comes to your father, but I don't know if I can do this at the moment. I don't think I can stand by and watch you destroy yourself; destroy us. I've only just got you back and yet you're running towards death; even though it may not be your own. _

_Please don't call me._

_Tim"_

_Authors Note: _

_What will Tony find at the motel? Will he have enough of a head start? Will Tony and Tim be able to salvage their crumbling relationship._

_Keep Reading._

_Don't forget to review. Constructive criticism is welcome as long as you're not rude about it._

_Also if you haven't already you can follow my Twitter account that is dedicated to my writing._

_Follow me on:_

_ /KaneWKidlo_

_Will Update Soon._

_Love you all _


	8. Chapter 8

_**My Senior Problem.**_

_Authors note:_

_So here is the sequel to 'My Probie Problem'. If you haven't read 'My Probie Problem' then I would recommend that you go back and read it as a lot happened in it._

_I wrote this for all of you! You make this writing so much fun so I want to say THANK YOU! _

_I love Tony and Tim and would love them to be together._

_I don't not own NCIS or any of the characters; I just like to make them do things in my stories for my own amusement._

_**THERE WILL BE GRAPHIC M~M IN THIS STORY. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF THING DONT READ. **_

_Love you all._

**Chapter 8**

I decide to leave Tim's note attached to fridge; realistically I don't have the time to be worrying about him leaving at the moment, my focus needs to be on getting some answers as to where my father so I can get my answers.

I move as quickly as I can around the apartment picking up my gun; I never normally leave home without it, this morning being the only exception. I grab my car keys from the bedside table and then make my way down to the car to begin what already feels like a long night.

Pulling the car into the tiny parking lot of the motel, I can see a bright red neon sign with half of the lights missing. This place seems to be a real dump. Why can't criminals actually stay somewhere nice for once? Maybe a penthouse? A beach house even? I just don't get why it has to be run down motels.

I head into the reception area of the motel; it's a small room painted in a mustard yellow with dark green carpets. I glance around and see that there is no-one about, so I approach the desk and give the small bell a hit making it 'ding'. From the open door in front of me a man in his 40's comes out wearing a vest top that is too tight for his belly and blue pants. He looks over me and lets out a small grunt.

"Bit over-dressed for a place like this aint'ya?" He asks with a rugged voice that tells me he's a heavy smoker.

I pull out my badge and quickly flash it at him; no time for messing around, from here on in its straight up business.

"I'm with NCIS. I'm looking for someone who made a phone call from one of the rooms at this motel." I keep my manner very professional.

I pull out a piece a paper which I quickly scribbled the number onto, placing it on the desk I show the man.

"Now I'm guessing it was one of the rooms that made phone call unless the only phone you have is down here." I state.

The man takes a few minutes to look over the paper and again gives a small grunt which is closely followed by him spitting onto his own floor, causing me to cringe. The hygiene in this place is awful and I've lived in some messes in my time.

"Hmmm…yeah I know which room this is." He replies with a smug tone, when I look at him I can see him grinning.

"Question is what's it worth to'ya?" He finishes, crossing his arms.

This guy must be joking. I mean seriously? He's trying to get money out of an NCIS officer, wow. That's bad, yet not even surprising to me in the slightest. Well I'm not playing games with him, so I decide to give him a smug grin of my own.

"Well let's see….." I begin, scratching the back of my head so my jacket rides up a little. "What do I have here exactly?" I continue as I brush my jacket to the side flashing my gun at the desk clerk.

Instantly he spots my gun, his face drops and his voice becomes a whisper.

"Wow….wow just chill out. Look I know the room ok? It's room 206…..Here take the spare key….Just go man I…..I don't want no trouble."

"Thank you sir, you have been a big help." I say continuing to show my smugness as I pick the room key up and walk out of the office.

Once outside and let out a small sigh.

"Man, What an arsehole." I say to myself.

I begin to head to the stairs that lead up to room 206. Again I feel aching sensations shooting up my legs, I seriously hope that this doesn't take long and that I don't have anything to energetic to do here.

Once I make it to two doors away I see the curtains on room 206 twitch, almost like someone was keeping a watch for people approaching the room. On instinct I draw my gun from its holster and ready the key in my hands. Just as I reach the door and I've got my hand rapped around the handle however it is quickly thrown open and all I see is two arms grab me; dragging me into the room.

I stumble forwards and crash into a small cabinet at the other end of the room, dropping my gun. I hear the door close behind and the slight 'click' noise that says the room is now locked. I look up and see two man in ski masks dressed all in black. The exact same clothing as those when McGee was kidnapped.

I charge forward at the one who is closest to me and tackle him by the waist, but just as I manage to rap my arms around his body I feel an elbow hit me square in the back causing me to cry out and fall to floor face first.

As my body hits the floor hard, I feel instant pain stabbing my legs. This was too much, I shouldn't have come here just yet, but this is me; realise I've bit off more than I can chew when it's too late.

I manage to roll onto my back and see the two men towering over me. I can't help but wonder why I'm not dead yet.

"Is this the right guy?" The man on the left asks.

"Well he sure as hell looks like his father." The other replies tilting his head at me.

"Well it's a good thing we got a tip off from him then, just in time too." The other says as he turns around looking for something.

I try to push myself off of the ground, which ended up with me getting a punch in the face from the man who still standing above me. The force of punch forces my head back to the ground hard and I bring my hands up to my noise, crying out in pain.

"Try that again, I dare ya." The man laughs at me.

As I'm holding my face and taking deep breaths trying to work out what to do exactly I just about hear the other man on the phone.

"Yes . Yes, of course it's him. Looks just like the picture. What? You sure?...Ok? You're the boss." He replies to the person on the phone.

I manage to look back up now at the man who punched me in the face and I see the other man approach him from behind with something dark in his hands.

"So…what does he want doing?" He asks.

"He wants me to tie up loose ends." Was the reply he got before a loud crack went off.

The guy's head practically came off his body with the force of the bullet entering and leaving his skull. Unfortunately for me, I got a face full of the guy's blood.

The other man with the gun steps forward removing his mask to reveal short blonde hair and blue eyes with a slight scar across his cheek, he leans down towards me and I can see that it was my gun he used to blow his partners brains out.

"Well aren't you Daddy's special boy, you get to live. If you can avoid the cops long enough, then you need to come here." He tells me as he shoves a piece of paper into my pocket.

"Just remember though, we are watching you. So tell anyone about this and certain people don't come back from their trips." He warns.

"You mean..." I begin to ask

Before I can even finish my question, another fist came at my face. Again slamming head back to the ground, my vision goes blurry. Darkness fading in and out.

The next thing I know is there is a loud crash at the door of the room and Ziva comes crashing in with her gun aimed for anything that might be a danger.

"Tony!" I hear her shout before she stops in her tracks.

"Tony. What the hell happened here?" She asks in pure shock.

It's only now that I gain a full sense of whats around me. I'm sat on the sofa in the room with my gun in hand. I look around; damn the whole rooms been cleaned up…apart from the dead body on the floor.

It doesn't take a genius to work out what this situation looks like, and so far it's written all over Ziva's face.

"Tony…Did you kill him?"

_Authors Note: _

_So people are trying to set Tony up for murder, on his father's orders? How will he get out of this one? And just who gave the masked men the tip that Tony was coming?_

_Keep Reading._

_Don't forget to review. Constructive criticism is welcome as long as you're not rude about it._

_Also if you haven't already you can follow my Twitter account that is dedicated to my writing._

_Follow me on:_

_ /KaneWKidlo_

_Will Update Soon._

_Love you all _


	9. Chapter 9

_**My Senior Problem.**_

_Authors note:_

_Many Apologies for the delay with this chapter, I have had a lot going on lately with graduating, looking for work and trying to finish my first book. I have no real excuse for not updating this story and more importantly not updating my readers. So again I apologise._

_I wrote this for all of you! You make this writing so much fun so I want to say THANK YOU! _

_I love Tony and Tim and would love them to be together._

_I don't not own NCIS or any of the characters; I just like to make them do things in my stories for my own amusement._

_**THERE WILL BE GRAPHIC M~M IN THIS STORY. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF THING DONT READ. **_

_Love you all._

**Chapter 9**

"Ok Ziva….Listen to me, this is not what it looks like." I say to her while still looking around the now tidy room.

"It's not what it looks like? Tony! All I know is that you took off after running your own trace of the phone we found in evidence, then you lied to me and now I barge into a room with a dead body and you're sat on the sofa with your gun in hand. How is it supposed to look?" She starts ranting at me while waving her arms around.

I look up and see Ziva has begun to pace slightly and chewing on her knuckles. I've never seen her nervous like this before….she doesn't know what to do. She knows that due to standard protocol she should take me back to NCIS as a suspect, but something is stopping her from doing so. I need to come up with a plan fast before someone else turns up and see's whats gone on here.

"Ziva…" I try to get her attention but it doesn't seem to be working. I get up and walk over to her placing my hands on her shoulders stopping her in her tracks.

"Hey…look at me. I can't explain this right now, but I need you to trust me and do exactly as I say. Ok?"

She gives her head a little wobble. But it isn't enough to convince me just yet. I give her body a little shake.

"Hey! Now's not the time to go all body snatchers on me. I need you to do as I say. Ok? I'll explain soon enough but here….right now I need your help. Can you do that for me?" I stress.

Ziva gives her head a shake and seems to come back to the real world. She looks into my eyes for a couple of seconds before giving me a firm nod.

"What do you need me to do?" She asks.

I let out a sigh and reach around to her lower back removing her hand-cuffs and pushing them towards her.

"Ok I need you to cuff me, throw me in the back of your car and take me back to NCIS. Throw me in interrogation and get Gibbs down there." I tell her slowly.

"But…" She begins.

"Just do it." I interrupt her.

Again Ziva nods and does as I ask; first she puts my arms behind my lower back and cuffs them together so I can't move. I feel her place one hand on the back my neck pushing me forwards out of the apartment but forcing me to keep my face pointing towards the ground. She puts me into the back of her car and then walks around to the drivers' side. Before she can start her car it occurs to me that full protocol hasn't been followed yet.

"Hey…" I say and she tilts her head back slightly to show me she's listening.

"Call it in."

"Why?" She ask turning around fully now.

"Because you have to and someone needs to be here for scene and the body." I explain.

Her tone of voice seemed reluctant as she called in the scene; her eyes remained locked with mine the entire time she called the scene in. After she finished she turned back around, started the car and began to drive us back to NCIS.

Sitting in the back of the car I can't help but rest my head against the window and stare out at the all the different lights blurring past from other vehicles, street lights and buildings. I can't help but wonder if McGee is safe, after all they implied that something would happen to him if they found out I tell anyone. That's why I need to be in an interrogation room at NCIS, the odds on being found out there are very unlikely, and if they are watching me then to them it will seem like I've been arrested and nothing more.

"You could call him you know...McGee I mean." Ziva says softly.

I don't bother to look at her; I continue to look out of the window. I really want to call him to make sure he's ok but…he doesn't want me calling him. That and if they have my phone bugged then they will know that I've set up my arrest.

Eventually we make it back to NCIS, after pulling into the car park Ziva turns the car engine off and turns around to look it at me again.

"You sure, you want to do this Tony? Everyone will see you?" She asks concerned.

I give my head a firm shake.

"Yeah….Just get everyone down to interrogation." I say sounding defeated.

Walking through the NCIS building in handcuffs never looked like fun and now… I can safely say that it's not. Everyone standing up, peering over the tops of their booths to get a good look at me; their gasps and whispers, as we pass buy them. Some people nudge each other indicating to other people that they need to look at me. I can't help but feel about tiny, their all giving me the same expression sympathy combined with a face that says no-one is shocked.

It's a shame it had to go down like this; this image of me will stay with these people for the rest of my career. Providing I have one left once this is all over.

Reaching the interrogation room, I see that Gibbs is already waiting for me, along with Director Vance and even Abby.

"I sent a message ahead while you were in your own land." Ziva said.

"World Ziva. In my own world." I correct her.

"Land? World? Does it matter right now Tony?" She say slightly annoyed.

I can see Abby in the corner looking at her feet; I can only conclude she forced herself here so she can make up her own mind if I'm truly innocent or not.

"So DiNozzo, you want to explain whats going on? And why we now have a crime scene that says you're a killer?" Gibbs states in his usual unpleasant tone.

At least he's straight to the point.

"I'll explain that one in a minute boss." I say to him sitting myself down on the only free chair opposite everyone.

"But first I need a favour…."

"You're in no position to ask favours Agent DiNozzo." Vance cuts me off.

"You think I don't know that!" I snap raising my voice quickly.

"Easy Tony." Ziva says softly coming behind me and putting a hand onto to my shoulder.

"Abby, I need you to call McGee. Don't tell him whats going on here. I just need to know he's ok." I plead her.

Abby's head looks up at me with a look of confusion and gives me a small nod.

"Why? Is Timmy in trouble?" She barely whispers.

"I told you, I'll explain in a minute. But I need to you call him and have a normal conversation with him. Please Abby." The desperateness in my voice can't help but escape.

"Do it Abs and put him on speaker." Gibbs says.

Abby pulls out her small phone and press McGee's number and then hits the button for speaker. The phone gives out two rings before McGee's voice fills the room. God how I miss hearing his voice already.

"Abs, we've already spoke about this four times today, I'm not coming back to sort things out with Tony just yet." He sounds tired and fed up with the phone calls.

Abby's face goes red slightly, as she makes eye contact with me for a second.

"N…N…No I'm not calling about that Timmy. I'm just calling to…" She seems to struggle to come up with something.

"Just calling to what Abs? Is everything ok back there?" McGee asks concerned.

"Yeah, everything's fine McGee just got a lot of work on is all. I just wanted to call to see how your trips going so far." She says as she gives her shoulders a small shrug.

"Erm…Ok. The trips been great so far Abs. Sarah's doing great, it has been awesome to see her. Although…." His voice lowers slightly causing everyone in the room to lean closer to the phone.

"I don't want to sound paranoid. But I think I maybe being followed." He finishes.

"Are you sure Tim?" Abby replies instantly.

"Yeah, at least I think I'm pretty sure. I'm positive that it's the same car since I left. It's like whenever I leave somewhere or I'm standing around I see the same car out the corner of my eye either following me or circling around where I am." He explains.

I let my head fall forward and it hits the desk loudly. I can't believe he is actually being followed.

"What was that noise?" McGee asks suddenly.

Gibbs walks over to the phone now and leans a little too close to it, now wonder his voice is always loud when he's on the phone.

"McGee, go see Sarah and tell her you have to come back to work. I want you back here within two hours." He orders.

"B…Boss? B…B…But I though we agreed…." He stutters, probably from the shock of realising that Gibbs has been listening to the conversation.

"Now McGee!" He barks at the phone.

"I'd do as he says McGee." Ziva chirps in from behind me.

I give my head another hit against the desk.

"Ziva!" He exclaims "How many people are in on this conversation Abby?"

"Well…Me, Gibbs, Ziva, Director Vance and..." She stops herself short.

"Tony. Your there too aren't you?" He asks directly at me.

"Hey Tim." I reply.

"I'll be back as soon as I can Boss." His voice says to Gibbs, it was like he completely ignored my acknowledgement; not that I blame.

"Two hours McGee." He reminds him of the order.

"Gotcha Boss." He acknowledges the order.

The phone then gives a small click and he's gone. Sitting myself up I can see everyone looking at me, waiting for an explanation.

"Ok Tony. Start talking." He orders me.

"Well…" I begin.

_Authors Note:_

_Keep Reading._

_Don't forget to review. Constructive criticism is welcome as long as you're not rude about it._

_Also if you haven't already you can follow my Twitter account that is dedicated to my writing._

_Follow me on:_

_ /KaneWKidlo_

_Will Update Soon._

_Love you all _


	10. Chapter 10

_**My Senior Problem.**_

_Authors note:_

_I wrote this for all of you! You make this writing so much fun so I want to say THANK YOU! _

_I love Tony and Tim and would love them to be together._

_I don't not own NCIS or any of the characters; I just like to make them do things in my stories for my own amusement._

_**THERE WILL BE GRAPHIC M~M IN THIS STORY. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF THING DONT READ. **_

_Love you all._

**Chapter 10**

Having to retell the story of my father from when I got out of the hospital was a pain in the ass but Vance demanded that I start from the beginning for his benefit. Gibbs. Ziva and Abby waited patiently until I reach the part where they came into it; which was when McGee left.

I go on to explain how I ran my own trace on the phone and then continued to the location alone, without informing anyone where I was actually going. Now that I was saying it all out loud I realised exactly how stupid my actions where.

The room falls silent and remains so for a couple of minutes, Vance begins to chew his bottom lip; his first sign that he's pissed off. Any moment now I'm going to get a right yelling at. Sure enough he stops and slams his hands onto the table leaning towards my face.

"So you're telling me Agent DiNozzo! That even when you recognised a piece of evidence that; in your opinion had been planted at a crime scene, you still decided to ignore all protocols and go on your own one man mission!"

I start telling myself that I need to stay calm because everyone falling apart now is not going to resolve any of this. Vance leans even more across the table now, leaning right into my face; so much so that I can feel his breath with each word hit my face.

"Never mind all the other policies that you have ignored such as breaking the chain evidence! You put your own life on the line for something an entire team should have been sent for!"

I can't control myself; my body begins to act on instant. I feel myself rise up, closing the couple of inches gap between myself and the director.

"This has nothing to do with you! Any of you! This is between me and my father…" I scream at him.

"And McGee." Ziva says roughly behind me placing her hands on my shoulders pushing me back down to the chair.

"Well…Yeah McGee too, but… Look I shouldn't have ignored protocols, but then I wouldn't have any chance of getting to my father would I?" I explain trying to bypass the whole Probie's involvement.

Gibbs gives me a stern look, his face seems to harden slightly but his eyes grow slightly softer.

"DiNozzo…It's true that 'you gotta do, what ya gotta do' but sometimes…" He lets out a small sigh.

This can't be the boss right now can it? He seems to be struggling with his words which is something considering his words are normally few in number and straight to the point. I take a quick glance around the room and see that all of the others wearing a face of slight confusion, it's obvious none of us have seen the boss like this before.

"Sometimes you can't…you just can't… because, if you don't look out for your friends, your true family that really care for you…the ones you love then…" He gives a shrug of his shoulders "It's gone and nothing will bring them back."

"But I'm not trying to push any of you away. I just want answers." I say quietly looking down at the desk.

"Yet you pushed Timmy away Tony." Abs speaks up.

"Practically ran him out of town." Ziva continues softly.

I shake my head at them both not really wanting to hear their words. Yes, they are speaking the truth but it hurts like hell.

"He left on his own. I was going to make it up to him after I…" I find my voice falling short not really knowing how to end my sentence.

"Exactly DiNozzo." Gibbs speaks back up with a tiny bit of sternness back in his voice. "How was this going to end?"

I remain silent not knowing how to answer him.

"What were you expecting to gain from seeing the man who stole McGee away and then almost killed you?" he fires another question at me.

"I…" again nothing I don't have answer.

"Would it have ended up with him in a cell? Or you?"

"I don't know, alright?" My voice comes out weak and defeated. "I don't know how it would have ended but I needed to know."

"Know what Tony?" Ziva asks softly.

"Why he took McGee. Why he played his sick little game with me." I reply.

"You're not telling us the whole truth." Gibbs says plainly.

"What! Of course I'm telling you the truth. Why would I lie to you guys?" I exclaim, part of me can't believe that the boss would accuse me of lying to him but at the same time I can't help but feel that he is right.

"There's another reason you want to see him isn't there Tony?" His voice sounds more pressing.

"No." my voice finally breaks.

"Come on Tony." Gibbs' voice returns to the stern fatherly lecturing voice.

"Gibbs maybe we should just let it be." Abs suggests quietly from the corner.

"No. I can see it and so can you Tony, but just won't admit it." He continues.

"I just want to know why?" I say with a bit more force behind my voice, clearly I'm getting my second wind.

"Why? Why? You keep saying that Tony but…"

"But nothing, I've told you the things I want to know…"

"But what about the things you don't!" He snaps.

Everyone in the room gives a small jump.

"I've done nothing to help you so far Tony, because I felt you needed to do this. But now, it's way over your head."

"No it's not." I snap back.

"Yes it is. Until you can face the questions you don't want to ask your father. Then you never will be ready to see him again." Gibbs shares a look with Vance before giving him a nod. "Do it." He says simply.

"I'm passing the cases from the past couple of weeks over to a new team. I'll overlook you being at that crime scene alone, for now DiNozzo, but I want a full report of what happened." He says in a stern business-like manner.

"And if I catch any one of you so much as trying to catch a sniff at the case, I'll have your asses so quick you won't know what happened. Are we clear?"

"Yes Director." I hear in unison from Abby and Ziva. Gibbs simply gives him a nod.

I can't help but glare at the director. He takes a couple of steps towards me leaning down again.

"I said. Are. We. Clear? Agent DiNozzo?"

For once I manage to hold my tongue, knowing that there is no way that I could argue this decision without getting into major shit and lose my job.

"Yes. Director." I reply each word hard and firm as I spoke.

"Good. Everyone back to work." He finally says.

As the team finally heads to the door I begin to stand up myself. Gibbs looks of his shoulder slightly at me.

"Not you DiNozzo. You have some thinking to do."

"Boss?"

"Plus McGee will be here within the hour. First place he's coming is here."

And with that the door to the interrogation room closes and I'm alone. No doubt boss will have Ziva watch over me while I'm in here to make sure I don't do something stupid. Sitting down all I can do is reflect on what has happened recently.

Everything would have been fine if I had just left well alone. Me and Tim would still be happy together, the team wouldn't be looking at me like they don't know me anymore. And I would have eventually got over that one question that keeps haunting me, the one question I haven't been able to say out loud yet.

Gibbs was right I haven't been telling them the whole truth. To be honest this whole thing about seeing my father again has been about one selfish question really.

"Why wasn't I good enough for you?" I whisper softly.

"Man I've really fucked things up big time." I say louder now letting my head fall onto the desk.

_Authors Note:_

_Keep Reading._

_Don't forget to review. Constructive criticism is welcome as long as you're not rude about it._

_Also if you haven't already you can follow my Twitter account that is dedicated to my writing._

_Follow me on:_

_ /KaneWKidlo_

_Will Update Soon._

_Love you all _


	11. Chapter 11

_**My Senior Problem.**_

_Authors note:_

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN GRAPHIC M~M, IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. YOU HAVE BEEN INFORMED.**_

_I wrote this for all of you! You make this writing so much fun so I want to say THANK YOU! _

_I love Tony and Tim and would love them to be together._

_I don't not own NCIS or any of the characters; I just like to make them do things in my stories for my own amusement._

_**THERE WILL BE GRAPHIC M~M IN THIS STORY. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF THING DONT READ. **_

_Love you all._

**Chapter 11**

I awoke to the feeling of someone stroking my hair on the back of my head; evidently I had fallen asleep in the interrogation room. I give out a soft growl through my throat to signify both pleasure and slight annoyance of having been woken up.

"Getting into trouble is becoming a regular thing for you isn't it?" I hear a light heavenly voice question me.

I give out a small moan in my sleepy state, and then the voice registers with me.

"Probie?" I ask already knowing the answer as I sit up yawning slightly.

"How long have you been back?"

"Just. I came here first to make sure you're ok and I found you out cold, drooling on the desk." He chuckles lightly to himself.

I lean back over the top of the chair stretching my back out. I turn slightly and look Probie in the eyes. They seem to be soft but filled with confusion and something else that I can't put my finger on. I drove him away and yet here he is rubbing my neck as if we were back in bed.

"Tim I'm…"

"Sorry" He interrupts "Yeah, I know you are."

"I've really fucked up here haven't I?" I place my head against his looking into his eyes.

"Yeah you have, why couldn't you let the team handle it? Why did you have to charge straight in alone?"

"Because it's not their problem Tim. I needed to do this to get answers." I explain roughly, the past few hours have really taken it out of me.

I feel Probie place a hand on the side of my face, lightly stroking me.

"Tony, you're more than good enough. Why do you allow yourself to think that you're not? He shouldn't matter, he was never there for you and I'm sorry but he never will be." Sometimes I wonder if he knows better than I know myself.

Tim closed the gap between us and lightly placed his lips upon mine; giving me such a tender, reassuring kiss that told me that he was all I needed in this horrible world.

"I thought you hated me." I whisper as soon as he pulls back an inch.

He continues to stroke my face lightly, rubbing his thumb along my cheek.

"I could never hate you Tony. You hurt me by lying, so I wanted to do the same to you, but I didn't mean it. I can't imagine my life without." He replies softly, his stroking hand working its way down to my chest softly.

I take a short breath as I realise what Tim's intentions are, just as his hand reaches lower and rests on my crotch I let out a small moan, causing him to grin.

"Aaah…Probie we can't do this here." I hiss, my eyes flicking to and from the double-sided mirror.

He lets out a small chuckle.

"I told Ziva, we would need our privacy and that I'd keep watch on you and until I came up to the bullpen that no-one should come down here."

"And what about that?" I whisper nodding towards the camera in the top corner of the room that was pointed right at us.

"I gave Abby a quick call on my way down, she's putting a loop on for us. And she's told under no circumstances is she to do anything she would normally do."

I glance back up to the camera and see the little red blinking light suddenly stop blinking, showing me that we finally had privacy. Before my eyes can even make it back to Probie his lips are on my again; this time the kiss was filled with more passion and lust, his hand gently rubbing my crotch causing my throat to vibrate; growling.

My hands reach around Tim pulling him against my body, so that I can deepen the kiss. I let my tongue graze his lips; begging for entrance and he submits to my dominance in a heartbeat. I feel Probie kneel up grabbing my shirt pulling me up with him without breaking the kiss. I move my hands to his waist grabbing him and picking him up, as I do so he wraps his legs around my waist and hooks his arms around my neck.

Taking a step forward so my knees connect to the table, I lower Tim down so he's lying on his back. I move my lips to his neck and begin to nip at his skin followed by lightly running my tongue over the marks I'm making. My hands run across his waist gently pulling his shirt out of his pants, I feel Tim buck slightly underneath me trying to get some friction between us.

Tim's hands run up my back pulling my shirt slowly over my head; once off he tosses it over his head. I can't help but notice from the top of my eyes that my shirt lands on top of camera; I give out a small chuckle; even though I know it's not on, which breaks the kiss allowing us both to get some much needed air.

Taking the opportunity while I have it, I lower myself to Tim's waist and begin to undo the buttons on his pants; I hear two thuds behind me which I assume is him removing his shoes. As I tug at his pants slowly removing them to expose the flesh beneath, I can't help but be pleasantly surprised when I don't see any boxer shorts but instead see his hard leaking cock waiting for me.

"Going commando Probie." I muse out loud in a low rough voice.

"I didn't really have time change when coming back, plus its easier access." He explains quickly and breathlessly as I remove his pants fully.

I come back up to his face and begin to attack his neck again, slowly working my way up to his ear. I feel him rubbing himself against my pants, pre-cum slightly smearing on my pants.

"I've missed you so much." I whisper to him.

"Show me…" He breathes out hard "Show me you've missed me. Please Tony show me by fucking me right here."

I leave his ear and climb off of the table standing between his legs; just watching him as he begins to stroke his own member slowly with his hand. While watching him I begin to undo my own pants as quick as I can to feel some relief from letting my own swollen cock free.

"We don't have any lube or condoms." I point out to him with slight disappointment in my voice.

"I have some in my pants, it's a small packet."

I search his pants and sure enough I find a small black packet with the words 'Travel Lube' written across it; I'll have to tease him about this one later.

"What about protect…" I begin but I stop myself as I see him shake his head at me. Is he asking me to go bareback with him?

"Are you…sure?" I ask nervously feeling my mouth go dry.

"I want to feel you. All of you; inside of me, right now." He lowly cries making my cock jump on its own.

I move back towards him as he lifts his legs up onto the table exposing his pink hole. I open the packet of lube spreading some across my fingers and begin to massage it around his entrance earning me a soft groan from Tim.

"I can't last long. Use plenty of lube and connect with me." He begs.

I pour some of the lube upon my own throbbing member using my hand to make sure I cover all of myself so it's easier for him. Once I've done this I use the remainder of the packet to massage the last bits of lube back around his hole to ensure it's not too rough on him.

Grabbing his legs I pull him to the end of the table; placing his ankles on my shoulders, lining myself up against him I take a deep breath before slowly pushing myself into him. Tim arcs his back closing his eyes as I enter him and I force my own eyes closed trying to stop myself from cumming their and then. He felt even better now that there was no condom acting as a thin barrier between us; I felt so connected to him like we were finally joined as one. I could sense from the trembling of his thighs and the soft whimpers he was giving me that he wouldn't last long.

I slowly draw myself halfway out and then slowly push back into him; I keep this pace for a couple of minutes before I feel him relax more before I pick up some speed. As I begin to thrust into him faster and harder his moans begin to get louder; I feel the table beginning to rock beneath him from the force.

"Fuck! Tony. I'm gonna…" before he can even finish his sentence Tim shoots his seed all over his shirt and some even hitting his chin, judging from the distance of his shooting he has never felt an orgasm like this before.

I continue to thrust in and out of him feeling myself nearing my own climax, when I see Tim use his finger to wipe up his seed off of his chin and then stick the finger in his mouth; slowly sucking on his finger and tasting himself. This was enough to send me over the edge and I cum like never before inside of McGee, I hear him moan slightly as I fill him.

Slowly I withdraw from Tim and see some of my own seed beginning to leak from his hole. I climb onto the table and pull him into my arms; both us struggling to catch our breath.

"That was…Wow. Just fucking wow Tim." I pant out.

"I know. I've never felt so close to you as I do right now." He replies snuggling into me.

"Same here Probie."

"I've always imagined doing it like with you. Kate used to tell me how great it felt…without protection I mean." He says sleepily.

I let out a small chuckle and feel his head turn slightly towards me.

"Whats so funny?" He asks.

"When you were kidnapped, I exhausted myself and collapsed trying to get you back. I saw Kate; I don't know if it was dream but it sure as hell felt real. Anyway she told me to tell you that she was always rooting for us and that 'she told you so'. I totally forget until just now." I explain to him.

This time I feel his body give a light shake from a small chuckle of his own.

"Well she really told me. She said how you really connect with the person you love when you remove all the protection and that the pleasure is unbelievable…And you know what?"

"What?" I ask kissing him on the cheek lightly.

"She was totally right. I'll do anything to protect you." He says softly to me.

I don't know how long we had lay on the table but when I awoke McGee was nowhere to be seen. I quickly gather up my clothes apart from my shirt not wanting to risk getting caught naked on camera. Once my pants are back on I remove the shirt and place it on the desk, I place my hands into my pockets looking for my phone when I realise that something is missing from one.

"Where the hell is that piece of paper with that address on?"

_Authors Note:_

_Well I think this chapter was nice and steamy, hope you guys enjoyed it. The question now is where has McGee got off too and just where is that piece of paper containing the address of his father's whereabouts?_

_Keep Reading._

_Don't forget to review. Constructive criticism is welcome as long as you're not rude about it._

_Also if you haven't already you can follow my Twitter account that is dedicated to my writing._

_Follow me on:_

_ /KaneWKidlo_

_Will Update Soon._

_Love you all _


End file.
